Charlotte's parents
Mr. and Mrs. Edgecumbe 'are 'Charlotte’s parents. They look for their daughter while she’s involved in the W Machine experiment. They are present in the ''Book of Wisdom II'' story. __TOC__ Background They seem part of a rich family. Charlotte’s parents were gentle and allowed her friendship with Eric, until she read the ''Book of Wisdom''. Then, they start to selfishly watch their daughter, making sure she is working on the W Machine and exalting the image of the family.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 7. Personality He gets angry and attacks anyone to protect Charlotte and her work involving the W Machine, to the point of repeatedly hitting Eric with his walking stick, stopping only when she sorrowfully intervenes. He forces his daughter to focus on the experiment, affirming she’s not the same after the Book of Wisdom affected her. Both of Charlotte’s parents want to move Eric away from their daughter and use her to raise the status of the family. Apparently, they can’t accept how Charlotte grew up as an immature, young woman. Appearance Charlotte’s father has the atmosphere of a rich, middle-aged gentleman. He uses a walking stick. In the manga, he’s seen with a dark vest and necktie. He has black, short hair and a pencil mustache. A bandage covers the upper part of his head. Mrs. Edgecumbe’s appearance is only determined in the manga adaptation. She wears a dark tube skirt and a light blouse with frilled collar. Her hair is in a chignon style.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. Plot Mr. Edgecumbe appears to take Charlotte back. She had left with Eric and now she was interacting with Hugh and Dalian. He angrily screams his daughter’s name and starts beating Eric with his walking stick, asking why he had taken her away again. Eric couldn’t see Charlotte confined. Before Hugh can stop the bashing, Charlotte steps in between them. The gentleman sighs and throws some coins to the fallen young man as a way to pay for his medical treatment. Charlotte is dragged by the wrist towards a heavy-duty, military vehicle. Oversaw by Norman Harris, soldiers help them get in the car and they rode off. Before the W Machine is activated, a gunshot is heard. Eric was being restrained after trying to stop the experiment. She runs towards him, but is stopped by her parents. They look at Eric with hateful eyes. Charlotte’s mother shrieks. She urges Eric to allow Charlotte to change and affirms his old friend was no more. Mr. Edgecumbe is angry, asking why Eric was trying to disturb that moment and hinder Charlotte’s happiness, when she was being praised by government officers and well-known scientists. Eric answers they were only thinking about their honor, rather than Charlotte’s happiness. Mr. Edgecumbe freezes with his walking stick raised, apparently pressured by Eric’s resolve. Eric says Charlotte didn’t want that. Charlotte’s parents become silent, unable to answer. It was noticeable that Eric had a point. Unconvincingly, Mr. Edgecumbe says they were only thinking about Charlotte. Mr. Edgecumbe walks toward his daughter after she was shot by Cecy. Charlotte says the family couldn’t be happy, even if people praised them. They wouldn’t have fun, as long as they kept fighting Eric and worrying about their appearance. Charlotte asks if her parents couldn’t be gentle and happy again, like they were before the Book of Wisdom influenced their lives. After the results of Charlotte’s W Machine were shown, chances are that Charlotte reconciled with her parents. It seems like a possession was removed from them. In the manga, Charlotte questions about Eric’s wounds. He mentions Charlotte’s parents, but says it was not important, as long as he could see her. Later, Eric describes to Hugh and Dalian how greed made Charlotte’s parents blind. They were trying to keep her away from Eric. When Norman explains how important the W Machine is for the country, Mr. and Mrs. Edgecumbe are shown tied up, at gunpoint. Norman was using them to threat Charlotte. After the power of the Loge’s giant was released, they met Eric and Charlotte. Mr. Edgecumbe hugs her daughter, saying he was worried about her. He was afraid the world wouldn’t recognize Charlotte as she was before the effect from the Book of Wisdom. He apologizes, accepting how different she is from other girls. He wishes her happiness, regardless intelligence or talent. Crying, Mrs. Edgecumbe mentions how happy she was when Charlotte became wise. However, she also accepts Charlotte and asks for Eric’s forgiveness. Eric activates the W Machine and they watch snowflakes falling from the sky, References Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters